thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
No Country for Young Love
"No Country for Young Love" is the 17th episode of Season One of The Lying Game, airing February 13, 2012 - and the 17th episode overall. Plot The episode started by letting us know that Mads believes Emma when she says she’s not Sutton. It helped that Thayer backed Emma up. However, Mads thinks they are delusional for thinking her Dad is somehow involved with the twin cover-up and the death of Derek. Emma, Thayer, and Mads try and prove Ethan’s innocence by following up on a lead they get from Dan. They find out that Derek was the local drug dealer for a college fraternity. They find out Alec is an alum member of the same fraternity. They meet a guy who attended Derek’s funeral at the fraternity party and he tells them he saw Alec and Derek arguing the night Derek died. Mads still thinks Alec is innocent as he was having dinner with Rebecca that night. Emma and Mads ask Rebecca if she was with Alec all night and she says she was. She then tells Alec of the conversation. Rebecca continues to stir up trouble in other areas. She offers to record a demo song for Laurel, Baz and the rest of the band. Laurel is ecstatic, Ted is angry and Kristin just wants some answers. Ted refuses to give Kristin the details she needs. Ted losses it with Rebecca at the club, telling her to leave his family alone and that she knows the reason he left L. A. Seems it wasn’t because of Justin’s mom's death afterall. Laurel comes clean to Rebecca about her and Justin secretly dating. Laurel also tells Emma that she doesn’t trust Justin anymore and that she wrote a song about it. Emma tells Laurel to come clean to Justin about how she really feels. Laurel breaks up with Justin. Thayer tells Emma that he is there for her no matter what and holds her hand. Meanwhile, Ethan and Sutton get closer on the ranch. Sutton helps Ethan repair bridges with his father, in order to repair their relationship. Sutton wins again and Ethan falls for it and kisses Sutton. Alec continues dating Rebecca and searching for Ethan. He gets a call tipping him off to the location of Ethan and the FBI break down the door at the ranch and take Ethan into custody. Also see Gallery:No Country for Young Love Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller Guest Cast *Adam Brooks as Baz *Gil Birmingham as Ben Whitehorse Title *Ethan and Sutton fall in love at the countryside; however, their love soon comes to a halt when Ethan gets arrested, forcing him to leave the countryside. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:TV Series